1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of concrete joint forms that are supported on a plurality of metal stakes to provide a key joint forming member between adjacent slab sections of a monolithically poured concrete slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to the use of a holding clip that is mounted on the metal stakes and engages the lower edge of the metal concrete joint form so that the concrete may be poured on either side of the metal form without displacing the metal form by the sheer weight or force of the moist concrete.
The Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,237 describes a metal concrete form that is adapted to be supported on a plurality of spaced-apart, aligned stakes, where the stakes are provided with a pair of lanced tabs for engaging the lower edge of the sheet metal form. This design limits the vertical adjustability of the metal concrete form with respect to the supporting stake.
In the Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,764, the vertical stake is provided with a transversely disposed tab portion for engagement into an elongated apperture that is formed in the metal concrete form, but this limits the vertical adjustability of the form with respect to the stake.
The Artigalas et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,269 has a design similar to Burton U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,237 since it shows a stake having a lanced tab or lip for engaging under the lower edge of the divider strip.
The Self U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,721 shows a vertical stake provided with a plurality of vertically spaced openings positioned near the lower edge of the metal concrete form for receiving wire members, nails or the like for use at the butt joint between two adjacent lengths of metal concrete form so as to secure the stake to the lower portion of the form.
The Welch U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,172 describes a vertical stake having a plurality of vertically spaced openings, where one of such openings would receive a screw fastener that is threaded through an aligned opening in the metal concrete form to ensure against vertical movement of the form relative to the stake.
The Jarvis U.S. Pat. No. 778,583 shows a wooden concrete form for use in making concrete walls. Wooden planks are horizontally arranged and held in place by vertical posts which are fastened to the planks by means of hinged straps.